1. Field
The present application relates to methods and systems for Time Encoding Machines and Time Decoding Machines.
2. Background Art
Most signals in the natural world are analog, i.e., cover a continuous range of amplitude values. However, most computer systems for processing these signals are binary digital systems. Generally, synchronous analog-to-digital (A/D) converters are used to capture analog signals and present a digital approximation of the input signal to a computer processor. That is, at precise moments in time synchronized to a system clock, the amplitude of the signal of interest is captured as a digital value. When sampling the amplitude of an analog signal, each bit in the digital representation of the signal represents an increment of voltage, which defines the resolution of the A/D converter. Analog-to-digital conversion is used in numerous applications, such as communications where a signal to be communicated can be converted from an analog signal, such as voice or video, to a digital signal prior to transport along a transmission line or other transmission means.
Applying traditional sampling theory, a band limited signal can be represented with a quantifiable error by sampling the analog signal at a sampling rate at or above what is commonly referred to as the Nyquist sampling rate. It is a continuing trend in electronic circuit design to reduce the available operating voltage provided to integrated circuit devices. In this regard, power supply voltages for circuits are constantly decreasing. While digital signals can be processed at the lower supply voltages, traditional synchronous sampling of the amplitude of a signal becomes more difficult as the available power supply voltage is reduced and each bit in the A/D or D/A converter reflects a substantially lower voltage increment.